What can be seen
by Naitriab
Summary: Amanda has come to Xaviers school to try and learn to control her gifts. However when others find out that the young woman can see the future she finds herself hunted by her own kind and humans.
1. Chapter 1

Now this is omething that people are probably going to hate. I can guess that straight off. I will plead ignorance on much of what is in these as what little I know is based on the comics that my brother used to get and the films for the looks of some of the characters.  
  
I am also fully aware of the fact that Amanda is a bit OTT but oh well it's based on comics everything is in those!  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Amanda was sure that for an event that was going to change her life so much it should have been raining. It just was not fair for it to be bright sunshine. The plane had been on time foor once and she had had little trouble getting through the busy airport. Her bags had all arrived and none of them had headed of to Israel this time. She had never managed to get the bags back that had made that little detour. The house itself was very quiet when she arrived, from the reaction of the driver when he had dropped her off at the gates she had expected something very different to the old style house that confronted her when she finally managed to reach the top of the drive.  
  
Making sure her white blonde hair was as tidy as she could make it she knocked on the door rather hesitantly. Since her abilities had become much more noticeable she had been very careful about who knew about them and now that she had the opportunity to try and bring them under some sort of control she was still very wary and sensed a trap. The door was opened by a very tall woman with white hair which contrasted very starkly with her dark skin.  
  
"Can I help you my dear ?" the woman asked  
  
"ummm yes. I was invited to come and meet a Charles Xavier. Have I come to the right place?" Amanda said  
  
"You are Amanda Palmer ?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have been waiting for you. If you'll just come in then I will see if the Professor is free."  
  
Amanda followed the woman into the house, she was left in a panelled hall while the other woman disapeared into the house. A few minutes later a man came towards her,  
  
"Hi. Orro asked me to take your bags to your room while you meet with the prof. I should expect you'll be with us a while so brought quite a bit." he said.   
  
"Hello. I don't know how long I'll be here. And I only brought these bags." Amanda said staring at the lock of white hair on his head. He looked young maybe a year older than her and the lock of white hair just didn't seem to look right. Despite this and the friendly smile there was something in his eyes which made him look much older.  
  
"No problem. I'll take them up and then wait for you here." he said and with no effort picked up the bags and went up the stairs leaving Amanda alone again looking slightly bewildered. She was not left alone for long before Orro returnned and led the young woman along a corridor to an opened door. Amanda walked in and the door was closed quietly behind her. She was left facing a man in a wheel chair.  
  
"How was your trip Amanda ?" he asked  
  
"It was plesant enough." she replied guessing corectly that this was Professor Xavier  
  
"What exactly do you expact me to be able to do for you Amanda ?" Xavier asked  
  
"I want to be able to control what I can do with these. I presume you know what I can do or you wouldn't have asked me to come here."  
  
"You do not want to loose these abilities then?" Xavier asked quite surprised many people who came there especially at the age Amanda was just wanted to get rid of them.  
  
"No. I can live with them as they are it's just the fact that I have no control of them that causes a problem. I was with my boyfriend at the time and I had a glimpse of the future which was not pleasant. It is interfering with my life and as soon as I have enough control of them to be able to carry on with my life with no problems then I will be completely content with them."  
  
"I can teach you control of the telepathy that you can wield, the pregocnative abilities are a bit more difficult as there are so few mutants who have ever displayed them and there are none that I know of at the moment who have them (A/N I don't know if this is true. I can't think of any certainly)." Xavier said. In truth he was hoping that she would agree to sty with them as if what she was capable of became common knowledge then many people would be after her for her abilities. In his school at least she would be protected from them and would be able to see what he was trying to before joining in with any idea about mutants being superior to humans.  
  
"I would be grateful to you if you can teach me to control the telepathy as that is the newest of the abilities, the precog stuff has beenw ith me for years it is just recently that it has become so common though." Amanda said thinking of some of the things that she had seen. Sometimes it was when she touched a person that she saw things and other times it was randomly.  
  
"I will start your controling lessons next week. I am just waiting for your detailos to arrive from your old school in England before I decide what lessons will be best for you to take part in. I shall ask Nathan to look after you as he does not partake of my lessons no matter how much I might want him to. He should be quite happy to show you around. If not Kurt will." Xavier said.  
  
"Thank you again. You have been very kind to me, I did not expect that when I found out that these abilities were getting out of my control."  
  
"There are more people who do not see abilities like yours as a curse in the world than you might think." Xavier said with a smile "Now Nathan will show you to your room and I shall ask him to collect you for a meal in the evening as I am sure that you are tired after travelling all day."  
  
"Thank you again." Amanda said as she left the room closing the door quietly as she went. The young man with the white streak in his hair was waiting for her.  
  
"Hello again." he said  
  
"Are you Nathan?" Amanda asked wondering who he was.  
  
"I'm Nate Grey." He said and held out his hand for her to shake. Amanda gripped it lightly and was preparing to pull her hand back when she had one of her flashes.   
  
Nate was lying on a bed, he looked only slightly older than he was at presant but his face was lined with pain. There was no doubt in her mind that he was dying and that there was nothing that could be done to save him. Shadowy figures stood by the bed only two were in clear focus a red headed woman and a man with red glasses. She had never seen these two yet knew they were connected to him in some way. Amanda could feel a pull towards the bed but likewise a similar pull to someone else who stood very close to the bed but who was completely in shadow.  
  
"Amanda, Amanda?" Nate called sharply seeing her go white and her eyes go black. She shook her head and her eyes reverted to there normal brown.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered still shaking  
  
"What did you see?" he asked holding her round the waist sure that otherwise she would fall down  
  
"Your death." she whispered before her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed in a faint.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
What did you think ?  
  
I know that Nate Grey does eventually die because of his abilities but I'm not sure exactly how so I'm doing my own spin on it.  
  
Likewise I don't know which of the characters leaves between when I stopped reading comics (just after Colossus dies) and Nate's death so anyone who shouldn't be in it but is just put down to this being an AU.  
  
If you like/hate this then let me know as I like to know what people think before I carry on with stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't heard anything about this yet but thought that I might as well do an update anyway.

* * *

Amanda was not sure how long she had been out but when she finally awoke she was confronted by the concerned face of the Professor,

"Wha ... what happened ?" She asked

"You fainted when speaking to Nathan." He replied. "You saw something before you collapsed did you not?"

"I saw a death." Amanda whispered.

"Are you sure it was Nathan that you saw?"

"Yes. It was certainly him, he looked a bit older than he does now but I am sure that it was him. Will you tell him that I'm sorry, I don't want to see these things, I can live with it but I do not want to see people die when I tough them."

"You don't need to apologise to me. I've known that I'm going to die young for years now. Nothing I can do about it that's just the way my life is going to go." Nate said stepping into her field of vision, suddenly the look of age in his eyes that she had noticed before began to make some sense.

"That's horrible." Amanda said sitting up and looking at him. Nate just smiled.

"You must be hungry Amanda, do you wish to go down to join the others for a meal or do you want me to get someone to bring something up to you?" Xavier asked

"I'd like to go down, if that is no bother." Amanda said

"I'll take her down and keep an eye on her. Is there anyone that you want me to introduce her to?" Nate asked

"If Kurt is down there then introduce her to him and Logan as well." Xavier said and with that wheeled his chair out the room.

"Do you want to freshen up before you go down, I kinda just grabbed you and got you up here as quickly as possible." Nate asked. Amanda got to her feet and looked in a mirror, seeing the state of her hair she knelt down at her travel bag and pulled a brush out of a side pocket and proceeded to set it straight, when she was happy with the result she set the brush on the side by the mirror and turnned to face him.

"I saw two other people in my vision and I didn't recognise either of them" Amanda said to him.

"I Might, would you object if I looked into your memory to see who they are?" Nate asked. Amanda shook her head, it took a few seconds before she felt another presance in her mind.

_"Nate?" _She called cautiously

_"Don't shout please."_ he replied and she felt a mental wince at the volume.

_"Sorry. I didn't realise I was. I've never had anyone inside my head before and it's slightly strange. Do you recognise them?"_

_"Yes. It's Jean and Scot. They're not here at the moment but they are close to parents to me" _Nate said. Amanda could here the sadness in his voice and she tried to see what is was that upset him so much. She had a brief glimpse of an inhuman face laughing at him and then the man - Scott - trying to save him.

_"Nate what was that?"_

_"Nothing that you need to know about at the moment. Come on lets go down and join the others." _With that comment all trace of his thoughts vanished from her head leaving her feeling curiously alone in her own head.

The room that Nate led her to was a very large kitchen with various people sitting around and talking animatedly to each other. Two people were over by the cooker and dishing out Pizza and chips, Amanda's attention was drawn to a amn shaped figure sitting talking to the others, however he was covered in blue fur and when he looked up she could see that he looked like a demon. On seeing a stranger standing in the doorway he flickered and changed so that a an with pale brown hair sat there instead.

"Who's the girl junior? You know you don't bring strangers back here without checking with us first." A short man growled at Nate.

"Logan this is Amanda Palmer, she just arrived here and is a new student." Nate replied. "Amanda this is Logan, don't mind him if he growls at you it's just his way."

"Hello." Amanda ventured feeling intimidated by the man and by the others that were looking at her.

"Rogue, Gambit is any of that Pizza going begging at the moment?" Nate asked the pair at the cooker.

"Help yurself Sugah." The woman replied. Nate smiled a thanks at her before helping himself to pizza and a generous helping of chips, Amanda followed his example and put some food on a plate before sitting next to Nate and eating quietly.

_"Nate?" _Amanda called quietly searching for his thoughts

_"What's wrong?" _He replied slightly surprised that she was speaking to him.

"_Who are all these people, are they like us?"_

_"Yes. Everyone here has mutant abilities of some type or another." _Nate replied before switching a more verbal for of communication. "Kurt, could you come here and meet Amanda, Xavier asked me to introduce you to her." The man who Amanda was sure had been covered in fur before got to his feet and walked towards them.

"Hello Fraulein." Kurt said when he sat next to them.

"Err hi. Umm don't take this the wrong way but weren't you blue and covered in fur before?" Amanda ventured.

"Why do you ask?" Kurt asked cautiously

"I thought you were before you saw me and I just wanted to say that it didn't bother me at all."

"Then yes." A quick gesture swithched off the image inducer and Amanda was able to look at the man in front of her, despite his appearance there was nothing about him that scared her he was just different as all of them were.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I now have a review for this. Yay!

Anyway this is for my one reviewer thanks sweetie, I hope there are more people who are reading this but I'll keep going for now.

There is a hint of noncon in this chapter so you have been warned

* * *

It had been a week since Amanda had arrived at the school, she was till not sure that this was going to work as the people she had come into contact with regarded her suspiciously with the possible exceptions of Nate and Kurt. Though she regretted not having any girls her age around she enjoyed the time spent with the two men and even become used to seeing Kurt as he really was. When she had asked why there were so few people there who were a similar age to her and Nate Kurt had explained that some were with Gen. X which dealt with most of the younger people, others didn't stay after they had gathered some degree of control over what they could do. The last person close to their age had been Kitty Pryde, she had left the X-men after the death of Colossus who had been one of her closest friends and was now working her way through college.

"Professor, why did you make me come here rather than to the younger facility?" Amanda asked on her first training session with Xavier

"Though telepathy is not particularly uncommon among mutants the ability to see into the future is. I wanted you here as we are better able to protect you should any other mutant find out about you and try to take you away. Why do you ask ? Are you unhappy here?" He asked wanting the best for his pupils

"No, I think I'll like it here, I just miss being around people my own age." Amanda sighed

"Talk to Nathan I am sure that he will show you the best places to go in Salem Centre." Xavier said "Now I want you to close your eyes and send your thoughts out, don't think anything, just search and see if you find anything"

* * *

Amanda had flopped onto her bed after an hour session with the professor, she had not got very far and had only just started to make her mind separate from her body when he had decided she was getting tired, he was right as although the actual exercises were not physically taxing they did wear her out.

"Amanda, can I come in?" Nate asked cautiously from the doorway.

"Sure, do not expect me to move off the bed though." Amanda replied rising to sitting position.

"I know what that feels like." He said with a rare smile as he sat on the bed next to her. "When I first got here he did it to me, one of the reasons why I left actually. Other than the fact that I'm going to die very soon. Anyway he said that you would want to go out in Salem somewhere, I asked a couple of the others and they said a few clubs and the like where we could go. If you want to that is."

"That would be great." Amanda replied bouncing on the bed slightly.

"I think a few of the others want to come with us as well, I don't tend to go out much while I'm here and neither does anyone else it seems that you are the excuse they were looking for, for a night out."

"Shall we go down and fix something for diner and talk about it."

* * *

It had taken a judicious amount of Nate's telepathy to get her and him into the club as she definitely did not look 21, the other three with them we fully aware what Nate was doing but chose not to comment on it.

"Is this different from where you come from sugah?" Rogue asked the younger woman. The two had spent an hour shut up together trying to decide what to wear out that evening and had found that they liked the other.

"I didn't go out much at home, my friends were all much younger than me and couldn't get into many of the pubs. I only used to go into them with my ex and his friends as they were all a couple of years older." Amanda replied

"Well any time you want to go out let me know and ah'll be glad to go with you" Rogue told her

"You planin' on going out without me cherie?" Gambit asked as he slid into a seat next to Rogue.

"I think mein freund that they were talking about having 'girls night out' I think I heard Kitty call it." Kurt told the other man

"You can come with us Cajun if you want." Rogue teased him

"Merci cherie but I think that this is one I should stay out of." He replied knowing that she was likely to include him in whatever plans she had and he would end up regretting it for the next few months.

"Well what do you think then, give you some time to settle down and I'll see who we can round up for a night out for us girls?" Rogue asked turning back to Amanda again.

"Could be fun." Amanda replied still not used to the whole 'I'm a mutant' thing to be considering girls nights out like she had with her friends back home.

"Good, now come on Cajun will you give a gal a dance?" Rogue asked.

"What man could turn down that invitation from you?" He asked before gallantly offering her his hand and the pair of them disappeared into the crowd. This left Amanda with Nate and Kurt neither of seemed as though they were willing to dance.

"Are you two going to stay here?" Amanda asked recognising the music and wanted to dance not sit there.

"Dancing wasn't exactly something we did where I come from." Nate said

"Your loss." She replied and with a exaggerated sway of her hips she melted into the crowd, Kurt hastily hid a smile at the young woman's antics as the movement was one that he had seen Kitty do many times in the past when she was trying to wind up which ever xman she had been out with and they had not been paying her enough attention.

Once she was safely within the crowd that were dancing the pounding music Amanda began to dance to the music not caring about anything determined that for once she would be no different to any other 19 year old girl who was out for a night of clubbing, idly she wished that her friends from back home were with her as they would have liked the club and it would have been a nice change for them to the often boring nightlife of their home town. She felt someone come up behind her and slip their arms round her waist, an obviously male body was pressed up behind her and grinding into her. She took a moment to breathe once the song had ended and prising the arms away from her waist turned to face her partner. The man behind her was a in his mid twenties somewhere and from the size of him worked out on a regular basis, the way that he was looking at her made her feel nervous though. She was used to men admiring her looks but there was something different about this one a feeling around him that made her wary.

"Do you come here often?" He asked, internally she rolled her eyes that line was so old that she doubted that it had ever worked. Being polite to men who were much bigger than you was something that she firmly believed in though

" No I'm new here, some friends thought I might like the place."

"It certainly looked up when you walked in." He said with another grin at her, smiling back slightly and dismissing what her gut was saying Amanda threw herself back into the music.

Kurt had elected to stay by the side of the younger mutant despite the fact that he would have been happy to dance as his life as an acrobat had given him great balance an asset when it came to dancing. Nate on the other hand was not a dancer a fact that Kurt did not find surprising considering the life that the young man had lived.

'_Nate!' _A telepathic shout came through the crowd and Nate jumped to his feet, the work he had been doing with Amanda over the last week enabled him to recognise her voice when he heard it.

"What is it?" Kurt questioned having heard nothing

"Amanda." The younger man replied shortly _'What is wrong?'_

_'I can't get away from someone and ... and I can see what he is planning on doing. Help!' _The communication was abruptly cut off.

_'Amanda?' _There was a silence the problem with this was the fact that as Amanda was still new to the telepathy she may have been able to hold a link to one person for long or there was the more worrying thought that whoever the 'someone' was had made it impossible for her to answer Nate's call. Hurriedly doing a light sweep of the club for anyone whose thoughts were on Amanda he tracked the person who she was with, once he had the thoughts of the man he began to walk towards the origin sending a brief command to Kurt to let him know what was going on and what he was about to do he vanished into the crowd as well. With a sigh Kurt picked up Nate's jacket and moved towards the door ready to leave at a moments notice if it was required.

Nate made his way through the crowd on the dance floor using a subtle amount of telekinesis to get through when he needed to, this skill was one that he'd had to work hard to perfect over the last few years as while moving large items was not difficult for him the control required to move smaller things was a skill he'd struggled with and had only just mastered to a degree that he was happy with. Once on the far side of the dance floor he searched for Amanda or failing her the man who she was with, there was still no contact with Amanda so instead he focused in on the mans brain, temporarily he looked through the mans eyes and could see that the man was looking at Amanda who was sprawled unconscious on the floor of one of the toilets and from the size it had to be the disabled.

Shacking his head slightly to bring himself back into his own head Nate looked rapidly for the door to the disabled and seeing it strode over there, a deft use of Kinesis unlocked the door and he went in. The scene in front of him was one that in his early teenaged years he had become very familiar and he had wished that he would not be forced to see it again.

Amanda had woken suddenly but before she had been able to move the man she had been dancing with was straddling her waist and pining her to the cold floor,

"Get off me!" She said trying to wriggle out from under him but with no success.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked sneering at her. "Make all the noise you want, it is so loud out there that no-one will hear you or if they do they will take no notice"

It was this scene that Nate burst in on, Amanda was flat on the floor with tears leaking out of tightly closed eyes and the man was unfastening the buttons on her trousers an eager look on his face.

"Get away from her!" Nate said angrily holding onto his control by a very slim thread

"Calm down mate you can have her when I've finished." The man said not really paying much attention.

"I said get away from her." Nate said enforcing what he said with a telepathic order this time and the man hurriedly moved away now looking at the newcomer with fear in his eyes.

"Nate?" Amanda ventured opening her eyes.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." He said helping her to her feet and then proceeding to wrap an arm round her waist before leaving the bathroom. _'If I were you I'd hope that I never see you again.' _He sent to the man on the floor.

Kurt was waiting anxiously by the door and started forward when he saw the state that the young woman was in, he could guess what had happened to her.

"Call a cab we need to get Amanda home as soon as possible." Nate said stopping any questions that the German may have asked. As Kurt left Nate wrapped his jacket around Amanda's shoulders and led her out of the club a swift message to Rogue and Gambit and a few minutes saw the five mutants waiting by the side of the road for a cab. Nate looked worriedly at Amanda he hoped that this incident would not have impaired her abilities too much as she should not have been able do call him with the level of training that she had had. There was also the worry that the actions of one man would cause her to hate and fear the people that he believed they should be protecting, what the far reaching implications of this event would be he could not know he just hoped that Xavier would be able to help.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter it's the longest one I've done so far and I was quite proud of it. If you are reading then a review would be really nice as when I've got a lot of stories on the go then I tend to update those with reviews before those without.

I'll try and get an update done soon once I've done chapters on others.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N's: Sorry about the long wait for this bit, I got my ideas sorted now and hopefully I'll be posting every week. This is an AU fic as I'm so far behind with the comics it's beyond a joke. Anyway thanks for the review in the last chapter and I hope people like this one.

* * *

It had been several months since the attack and while she still got nervous around too many people Amanda was slowly recovering from what had happened to her. It helped having people to talk to but for the day she was determined to put all thoughts of that out of her head. She had sweet-talked Remy into driving her to Salem Centre so she could try and buy presents for the last few members of the X-men as it was now only ten days till Christmas she still had three presents left to buy. Remembering the antique bookstore that she had seen on a previous shopping trip she took a turn away from the busy main street onto a narrower and more deserted side street. 

A note hung on the door saying that the owner would be back shortly and after a glance at her watch she settled back to wait. She had finally managed something for Rogue, settling on makeup and beauty products something that she hoped would be acceptable. Nate and Kurt who she had found herself spending a lot of time with were more problematic and she didn't know what she could get Nate.

"Are you waiting for the bookshop to open again my dear?" A voice said Amanda turned to see an elderly looking man in a long coat standing nearby staring at her, she tightened her grip on her bag and the spray it contained.

"Yes, are you the owner?"

"No just a customer like yourself." He said with a smile. "Pardon my saying so but you do not sound as though you are from around here."

"I don't. I'm a student."

"Ah you would know my old friend Charles Xavier. My name is Eric Lensherr."

Several of the younger children who were at the manor were being amused by Nate levitating various small trinkets and ornaments around the room, Jean who with her husband had returned to the manor for Christmas was joining in and the two telekinetic's were racing angels and Santa Claus figures round the room with loud encouragement.

_"Nate!" _A telepathic scream rang through the minds of the more powerful telepaths causing Nate and Jean to drop the ornaments.

_"Amanda?" _Nate sent back looking for any trace of her mind. He had an impression of a face then nothing.

"Nate?" Jean asked.

"It's Magneto. He found her." Nate said looking worried, as he knew what Magneto was likely to try and do with someone of Amanda's abilities.

"Can you sense her? I know you are more in tune with Amanda and her mind than me." Xavier asked having wheeled himself into the room.

"There's nothing, he must have drugged her or blocked her from me. I can't feel anything." Nate said having searched again.

"Jean, contact Wolverine. If I know Eric he will make sure he gets her back to Genosha where he feels safe and he can control her.

**Genosha**

Amanda woke up; the last thing that she remembered was the old man smiling then a sharp pain in the side of her neck. Sitting up on the bed she was lying on she looked round and then slowly crossed to the window. The city below was in ruins but obviously some effort had been made to repair some of it. There was sea beyond that but she had no idea where they were.

_"Nate please find me." _She begged sending her thoughts out to find her friend.

_"Amanda? Hold on we're coming, just stay with me and I'll find you." _His voice said in her head. _"Just hold on."_

* * *

Thanks for reading and any feedback would be very nice however this is the only story I'm going to be updating until it's finished so I won't insist on feedback. 


End file.
